


it is a difficult matter to keep love imprisoned.

by orphan_account



Series: the one where they're soulmates [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Generally soft vibes, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Roman mythology, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: magnus remembers their first life together, and after all these millennia, he thinks fleetingly, they still found their way back to one another. and, thank hades beds are made of memory foam now.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: the one where they're soulmates [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	it is a difficult matter to keep love imprisoned.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greengoddess3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoddess3/gifts).



> dedicated for the sole purpose of helping you find another ficlet to come back to.

“I remember,” Magnus begins one night, as fingers slow their movement to a soft shuffle against his bare skin. 

Alec shuffles at this notion, repositioning the way his face had been tucked into the sweet crevice between his soulmates collarbones. 

“Hm?” He mumbles, a sleepy drone as he slowly flows back into a more conscious state, “What was that?”

“I remember,” Magnus repeats, voice dipping with odd tones that Alec can’t quite place, “I remember the our first life together.”

It’s at this notion that Alec stirs, tilting his chin to catch a glimpse of his significant others golden face.

“You know?” There’s an underlying current of intrigue, intermingled with fear and a little too much hesitation.

“That we are the original Cupid and Psyche?”

And it’s will that notion that the room falls utterly silent, all noise halted and an unspoken moment of deliberation laying thickly between them.

“When did— I don’t—“

“The night you told me about Hudson,” Magnus says absently, eyebrows furrowing as he focuses on the stucco coated ceiling above, “You fell back asleep and when I closed my eyes I could see it. You’ve always been you, Alexander.“

He feels the soft curling of his darlings lips against his chest, “Venus was so mad, I’ve never seen her so angry— and over a beautiful boy from a small village.”

A soft rumble of a chuckle reverberates under silk and golden skin, “To think— I spent all this time hating you— just as I did when I listened to my sisters in the palace.”

Alec shorts at this remark, sinking further into his beloved, toying with the cool metal ring draped carefully over Magnus finger.

“We were supposed to be immortal,” Alec coos, mockingly, “But you had to play hero my love.”

“Oh you know me, darling. Always the saviour.” 


End file.
